Bill handling devices such as ATM (automated teller machine), CD (cash dispenser), or TCR (teller cash recycler), include a temporary housing unit that temporarily houses bills received. It is known that this type of temporary housing unit has a configuration such that a bill is housed by being wound around a drum together with a tape supplied from a reel. After a bill is received by the bill handling device, it is conveyed through a conveying section in the bill handling device, and the conveying direction is switched by a conveying-direction switching gate for the temporary housing unit so that it reaches the temporary housing unit.
The bill handling device includes an intermediate conveyance path for transferring bills from the conveying-direction switching gate to the temporary housing unit. As illustrated in FIG. 11, after a bill is received by the bill handling device, it is conveyed on a conveyance path 7a, its direction is switched toward a temporary housing unit 5 by a conveying-direction switching gate 10x, and it is housed in the temporary housing unit 5 from a delivering/discharging section 20 via an intermediate conveyance path 9.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, in the temporary housing unit 5, a bill 2 is sandwiched in a vertical direction between tapes 28, 29 that are supplied from reels 14, 15 and guided by pulleys 21 to 23 in the delivering/discharging section 20, and the bill 2 is housed by being wound around a drum 50, which is pivotally supported by the shaft in a rotatable manner, together with the tapes 28, 29. Furthermore, in the temporary housing unit 5, after the bill 2 has been wound around the drum 5D together with the tapes 28, 29, it is discharged from the delivering/discharging section 20 due to inverse rotation of the drum 5D.
Here, when the bill 2 keeps a flat state as illustrated in FIG. 13A while it is sandwiched between the tapes 28, 29 in the delivering/discharging section 20 of the temporary housing unit 5, it is smoothly housed in the temporary housing unit 5 from the conveyance path 7a through the delivering/discharging section 20 even if an intermediate conveyance path 9x has the shape illustrated in FIG. 14A, and then it is sandwiched between the tapes 28, 29 and is wound around the drum 5D.
However, when the bill 2 is in a state where both ends thereof are turned down as illustrated in FIG. 13B, the shape of the intermediate conveyance path 9x illustrated in FIG. 14A causes the turned-down ends to hit the tape 29 or the pulley 22 in front of the delivering/discharging section 20, which result in jams. Therefore, to prevent the occurrence of jams, the intermediate conveyance path 9x has the shape illustrated in FIG. 14B so that the attitude of the bill 2 with both ends turned down is corrected by being picked up and guided by the tilted part of the intermediate conveyance path 9x. 
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-107824
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-023384
Unfortunately, when an intermediate conveyance path is provided in the interval from the conveyance path and the conveying-direction switching gate to the temporary housing unit through the delivering/discharging section to prevent the occurrence of jams by correcting the attitude of a bill, there is a problem of spaces within the chassis of the bill handling device, such that the size of the chassis of the bill handling device is made larger for the space of the intermediate conveyance path, or the size of the temporary housing unit is made smaller to decrease the amount of bills housed (the amount of tape wound around the drum).